Many offices may have a central printer for all or set of employees to use. For a printer, including without limitation a multifunction printer, a number of printed documents or other paper-based documents may be left at such printer. People may print documents and forget to pick them up. Such printed documents may stay in a printer area for one or more days and then may be thrown away or picked by other employees along with their printed documents. This may lead to reprinting of documents leading to wasting paper and energy, in addition to clutter in a printer area.
For security reasons, indicating who printed a document may not be posted with such printed document. Therefore, determining who printed a document may be problematic.